Kage Bunshin
by Sabaku no T
Summary: O dia ainda não acabou, né? Ainda tá valendo? - Naruto & Hinata - Oneshot - Presente para N.Tonks-Lupin - Especial do V-Day!


**N/A:** _Naruto_ não me pertence, graças a Kami-sama.

Essa fic foi escrita no dia 8/10/09 como presente de aniversário de amizade/irmandade para a N. Tonks-Lupin! Só não postei antes porque não tinha muito sentido postar fora da data... Como hoje é o V-Day, cá estou postando!

Eu sei que você já leu ela, Nee-chan, mas mesmo assim... Enjoy. o/ –Só você pra me fazer escrever desses dois, fato (Y) –

* * *

**Kage Bunshin**,

Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata

* * *

- Entre.

Ela entrou no escritório, lentamente, e assistiu a surpresa se espalhar no semblante do Hokage. Sorriu timidamente com o feito e fechou a porta. Virou de frente e não pode evitar corar ao perceber que ele já não estava mais atrás da sua mesa e sim, a dois passos de distância.

- Tadaima, Naruto-kun.

Ele sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão.

- Okaeri, Hinata.

Ela aceitou a mão e depois o acompanhou até a janela. A vista era realmente confortante além de bela; ela sabia que ele passava a maior parte do seu tempo ali, observando cada cidadão que agora dependia e confiava nele. Sorriu e encostou as costas no seu peito, sentindo os braços dele lhe envolverem num abraço.

- Você chegou cedo dessa vez. – Encostou o queixo no ombro da Hyuuga e a viu sorrir – O que foi?

- Estou feliz. – Ela virou o corpo e ficou de frente pra ele, com as bochechas ainda coradas – Hoje é um dia especial.

Ele estava realmente confuso. _Dia especial_? O que diabos aquele dia tinha de _tão_ especial? Olhou para a janela, atrás dela, e viu que o dia já estava acabando. O céu começava a se colorir de tons avermelhados. O que quer que tivesse aquele dia lhe passou despercebido.

- Você não se lembra?

A voz dela soou baixa e os olhos antes tão brilhantes transpareciam mágoa agora. Passou as mãos no cabelo loiro, frustrado, e sorriu sem graça.

- Tudo bem, não lhe culpo.

Saiu de perto dele e se sentou na mesa semi-vazia. Cruzou os dedos das mãos e manteve-se em silêncio. Sabia que agora ele começaria a refazer o dia mentalmente, tentando encontrar qualquer mínimo detalhe. Era assim que ele trabalhava. Com detalhes e força bruta. As coisas mais inteligentes poderiam ficar a cargo dos seus conselheiros.

Naruto virou-se de repente, com uma mão no queixo. Olhava pra cima, enquanto caminhava. Sentou ao lado da Hyuuga, e viu que ela prestava atenção no seu rosto. Não foi difícil esconder o selo que havia feito rápido com as mãos.

- Sabe, Shikamaru hoje pediu o dia de folga.

Confusa, ela somente demonstrou que estava ouvindo o que ele dizia.

- Passou aqui na maior tranqüilidade, na hora do almoço. Estava com um buquê de rosas enorme nos braços, uma cena tão engraçada... Você consegue imaginar o Shikamaru_, justo o Shikamaru, _com um buquê de rosas?

Hinata apenas o acompanhou rindo.

- E então, disse com aquela cara de tédio que por mais problemático que fosse, ele precisava ver a Temari. Quando eu perguntei o porque, ele me chamou de idiota e bom... É realmente o que eu sou, certo?

E quando a Hyuuga começaria seu discurso sobre ele não ser, foi interrompida por dezenas de Kage Bunshin's do namorado do lado de fora do prédio. No telhado, eles batiam no vidro incessantemente, cada um com uma flor diferente na mão. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e quando o Uzumaki pegou sua mão, ela sentiu-se estremecer.

- O dia ainda não acabou, né? Ainda tá valendo?

Ela sorriu, e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem no seu rosto enquanto recebia finalmente seu abraço.

- Feliz dia dos namorados.

* * *

**N/A:** NaruHina não é meu casal predileto em _Naruto_, e eu ainda não sei se consigo escrever os dois sabe? É tudo muito bonitinho, delicadinho e todos os outros '-inho's' existentes. :P Ah, e teve insinuação de ShikaTema SIM, porque... bom, porque sim. Eles são lindos e blablablaa.. UHAUHSDUHUHE' *-*

Não, não foi mandado pra uma beta nem nada do tipo. Não tem ninguém online nesse msn hoje que poderia fazer isso por mim. :/

Enfim, se gostou/se leu... **deixa uma review** *-*

Vai melhorar meu humor drasticamente –para melhor, obviamente– e não vai nem tomar muito do seu tempo! :D

Bgs :*** **


End file.
